


Private Entertainment

by phoenixflight



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gratuitous Smut, Multiple Penetration, Other, PWP, Public Sex, Sounding, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixflight/pseuds/phoenixflight
Summary: Venom gets bored on the subway but luckily Eddie is there to entertain them.





	Private Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GloriousGoblinQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriousGoblinQueen/gifts).



> A Chocolate Box Exchange treat for GloriousGoblinQueen - I stumbled over your Venom prompt accidentally and loved it! Hope you enjoy. :D (Full disclosure, I am not in the Venom fandom, whoops. I'm just here for the porn)  
> Mind the tags, everyone! This is what it says on the tin.

 

**Bored, Eddie.**

Eddie tries not to grimace too obviously, and rubs his hands over his knees. _Just a few more stops, love,_ he thinks. It’s late, and the subway is mostly empty. They are sitting at the back of a car with just a few other people in it.

 **Want to play.** It’s a statement, not a question.

 _Ok_ , he thinks. _How about I-spy?_

 **What game is that?** Venom asks. **Do we eat the eyes after we spy them?**

Eddie fishes up a memory of playing I-spy in the car as a kid, and feels Venom’s immediate, scornful dismissal.

**Not fun. Want to play a real game.**

There’s a shiver down his spine as Venom manifests under his hoodie, sliding close and intimate against his bare skin. Eddie tries to contain his physical reaction as he feels the slick ripple of Venom’s touch on his legs, under his jeans, sliding upward. His dick twitches and he jumps.  

“Venom,” he mutters under his breath, warning.

A warm, smooth tendril slides between his thighs, tickling at his balls.

“Stop it,” he hisses.

 **You don’t want to stop. We don’t want to stop.** And ok, so the thing about having an alien passenger in your body and privy to all your thoughts is that you can’t lie to them. **Eddie likes this** , Venom gloats. The tendril curls under his balls, rolling them gently and teasing at his perineum.

Eddie bites back a groan, shifting on the uncomfortable seat. _Everyone will see,_ he thinks helplessly.

 **See what, Eddie? Nothing to see.** As if to demonstrate, Venom flicks out a tendril, waving it over Eddie’s crotch in a _voila_ motion. Eddie’s cock throbs, visibly tenting his jeans. **Oooh, except that.** V sounds smug.

Gritting his teeth in annoyance and arousal, Eddie yanks his sweatshirt over his head, and balls it up on his lap, hiding the bulge in his pants. It’s a chill night but he’s running hot anyway, always warm now with Venom inside him.

He slides down in his seat a little, casting a furtive glance around the rest of the subway car - no one is looking at him. In his mind, Venom makes a purring noise of contentment. **See?**

Venom’s tongue is pushing inside him insistently, barely giving him time to adjust - familiar and slick. By now Venom knows exactly how fast they can go to open Eddie up.  Eddie spreads his legs to give V better access and tries not to visibly pant.

Venom is just teasing his cock, a steady pressure at the base, light, feathery strokes over the head, tugging his foreskin back just enough to make his cock jerk and leak. All of V’s attention is inside him, where Eddie can feel their tendril steadily growing, pressing mercilessly against his prostate. He’s over-full, aching with it, and suddenly acutely aware of his bladder under internal pressure.

The awareness sends a spike of adrenaline through him, and he feels Venom purr happily at the rush of hormones. Eddie’s hands are on clenching and unclenching on the rattily upholstered edge of the seat. He tips his head forward, hiding his expression from the rest of the car, as Venom slithers and plays between his legs. He can feel his symbiote’s joy in touching his body like this - their body; an almost childish glee in giving them pleasure. **We like to feel good** , Venom whispers in his mind, echoing his own thoughts.

Cheerfully, they throb inside him, against his prostate, and Eddie sucks in a breath as his bladder spasms. “I won’t feel good if I piss myself on the train,” Eddie mutters, as soft as he can because it’s one thing to be caught talking to yourself, and another thing to be overheard saying things like that.

 **We won’t let that happen,** Venom promises, condescending, as if public humiliation were never something they would consider inflicting on Eddie.

Eddie can’t even muster a protest because Venom can be as big as they want, and they know exactly how much Eddie can take. The jolting of the train over the uneven tracks magnifies every sensation, shifting Venom’s appendage inside him. He feels full to bursting, desperately wanting to come, to piss, something to relieve the pressure building in his gut.

 **Patient** , V scolds. **Hold it.**

He groans and quickly tries to disguise it as a yawn, hearing faint echoes of Venom’s amusement. The tendril inside him is pulsing steadily, a fluttering, rapid pressure completely unlike other types of penetration that Eddie has experienced. It’s driving him wild, sweat breaking out on his temples, cheeks flushed. The teasing touches on his cock aren’t helping, riding him along the edge of orgasm, never getting him close enough to tip over. He must look feverish - insane.

Nothing new there, then.

Then Venom curls around his bladder, inside his body, making an urgent cramp shoot through him.

“Nngh-” he starts, protesting, and cuts himself off. He doesn’t want to draw more attention to himself than necessary, especially if V is about to make him piss himself.

He feels a wet drop well up at the tip of his cock, and Venom makes a pleased humming noise, lapping it up. Eddie fights the urge to clutch both hands over his crotch.It won’t help, and it’ll be an obvious tell. He’s going to come, or piss everywhere if this keeps up much longer, and either way he’ll have to walk from the station to his apartment with his pants soaking.

Venom is wrapped firmly around his cock, vibrating a little at the base. Eddie’s gut feels coiled tight- over full. Then suddenly he feels V dip into the slit at the tip of his dick. He tenses up instinctively, but all that does is make him clench down on Venom’s tendril in his ass. V tongues his slit - a tingling, over-sensitive feeling and then Eddie practically bites through his lip as Venom slides inside. _Holy fucking shit._

V is inside his urethra, incredibly slender - just a mild tease of pain and an intense fullness. All his nerves are alight - it feels like he’s pissing but the pressure in his bladder isn’t getting any less intense.  His hips are jolting steadily now, the fabric of his boxers damp and chafing against the head of her cock. Every movement rocks him back against the tentacle up his ass - he’s stuffed full in every way possible,

 **This is nice,** V says, and Eddie chokes back a hysterical laugh at the understatement.

Venom is dipping in and out of the tip of his dick, fucking the tiny hole tenderly. Every slide is exquisitely overwhelming. More liquid is welling into his underwear - pre-come or piss, he has no idea. His balls are throbbing and tight. Every time Venom reaches the tip of his dick, about to pull out, Eddie is sure he’s about to lose it, and each time, V thrusts back in before he can, stuffing him full again.

**Do you want something Eddie?**

Oh hell, not this game. Eddie can barely form more than a coherent affirmative in his head.

**Beg me.**

He swears under his breath, and clamps his jaw shut to stop himself babbling out loud. _Please, please, please, please, please_.

**Please what Eddie?**

His chest is heaving, sweat sticking his tee-shirt to his back. “Please let me go,” he whispers. “Please let me come.”

Venom made a happy noise, and squeezed his dick hard from the outside at the same time as he withdrew the tendril rapidly from the slit.

Making a choked sound, oblivious to anyone watching, Eddie’s hips jerked up and he throws his head back as he comes, feeling his own pleasure echo back from V; a hot, shuddering feedback loop.

As his gut clenches and then relaxes with orgasm, oxytocin flooding his body, he feels the over-tasked muscles in his abdomen let go.

Gasping, dick still twitching with aftershocks, he starts pissing. He looks down in horror as he floods his jeans, but there’s no wet stain spreading on the denim, not even the blotchy wet spots of come. Venom makes a contented noise and Eddie realizes with a shuddery breath that it’s their eating noise. V’s tongue is curled around the tip of his dick, slurping gently as they swallow down his piss. It feels amazing, the relief in his aching bladder, the overstimulated nerves in his dick, almost like coming again - and it doesn’t stop.

He slumps back in his seat, still pissing, feeling V’s tendril still wriggling in his ass, making him shudder and his nerves spark. When he’s finally empty, feeling wrung out and limp, he sighs, letting his head fall back against the seat, eyes still closed.

 **That was nice,** Venom says happily. Eddie can feel the post-orgasmic contentment radiating off his other half - shared between them.

He hums in agreement and cracks his eyes open.

 **We should do this again** , V adds.

A young man in a tracksuit further up the train is watching them with a frown.  

Eddie rubs a hand over his face and looks away. _Sure_ , he thinks. _Why not?_

 


End file.
